Dean's First, and Only, Love
by Kiranxoxo
Summary: What happens when Bobby's niece, the daughter he never had, shows up after twelve years? What relationship does she hold with Dean? My title may not be the best, but give the story a try and let me know what you think!


**Chapter One**

Scarlett was excited to see her Uncle Bobby. She was 29 now, working minimum wage at a bar, and hadn't seen him in twelve years, back when her family had been murdered. They were a family of four, Scarlett with her older brother, James, and the happily married couple of the neighborhood: her parents. Demons attacked their house one cold night in December, in search of bodies they could use as vessels. They were three demons who decided to take her parents and brothers bodies. Scared, she'd hidden under her bed. While she was seventeen, and almost an adult, she was petrified. In their amusement, the three demons decided to leap off of the roof of her double story house, killing each family member in the process. Scarlett was hysterical, but after Bobby showed up, she calmed down. He always had this grace with her; maybe because he'd never had kids of his own. He treated her like the daughter he never had. Arriving as quickly as he could, he was able to track down the demons that had killed his sister and a third of the family he had left, sending the bastards back to hell. After that, all three family members were given a hunters burial and were cremated. Scarlett didn't want anything to do with demon or ghost or whatever hunting, thinking she couldn't take it if Bobby died as well. She remained gone, until she decided she needed family. She'd had enough of seeing her friends go back to their families every holiday while she remained at the bar, working as many shifts as she could to support the lifestyle she'd never wanted for herself.

Scarlett arrived at Bobby's in her old beat up Chevy: her brother's old truck. She maneuvered her way through the vast junk yard and parked just outside of the house. Among the cars was a '67 Apala. She was a little overtaken by it, what with every other car but Bobby's crushed. She thought it looked familiar, but in the excitement of seeing Bobby, she paid no mind to it. She hurried as fast as she could to get to the door. She knocked with as much strength has she had in her and waited a half minute before it opened and she saw a familiar baseball-style hat.

"UNCLE BOBBY!!" Bobby was in complete shock and didn't know what to say. His eyes got teary as he brought the closest think he had to a daughter into a tight-gripped bear hug. "Sweetheart! Girl, what took you so damn long to come see this old man?! Huh? I've missed you."

"Bobby, who's at th..." Dean began, but when he saw Scarlett, he stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized her immediately: her long, dark hair, the smile that always played on the corners of her mouth, the dark brown eyes that made him feel warm inside. He remembered her as she was when they had first met. She had been eight, while he was going on ten. They had met when John, Dean's father, and Bobby had left them together to go on an emergency case. Bobby had been stuck babysitting Scarlett while her parents had taken her brother to a hospital two states over to visit her sick grandmother.

Scarlett, stuck in the hotel room with Sam and Dean, had been reading her favorite Dr. Seuss book when Dean came over and grabbed it from her. "Hey, give that back! It's mine!".."Don't you know how to share?".."Of course I do, but not with stupid boys!".."Whatever, you'll like boys sooner then you think.".."Yuck!"

Not the most romantic first encounter, but after this incident, the two started to warm up to one another. Dean began reading with Scarlett and, pretty soon, they started to talk, not about books, but what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"Well, I want to be a ballerina. They're so…pretty".. "Typical...".."Well Mr. Smarty-pants, what do you want to be?".."Scarlett, I have to be a hunter." (Scarlett and her family had known about hunting ever since Bobby's wife had passed, but they chose not to talk about it…ever).."Dean-y, of course you have a choice! You can be the lead boy in the Swan Lake with me!".."Haha, as IF, I'd die before I had to twirl or whatever it is they do." Scarlett's eyes began to tear up; all she wanted was to dance, and for Dean to make fun of it, she felt deeply ashamed. She began to think there was something wrong with her. "Oh Scar, don't cry! Please!" She continued crying, starting to whimper. Dean, a flirt even then, thought he would test out what he saw on an old cartoon the other day. He kissed her, a small peck smack on the lips, in an attempt to quiet her. It did the trick, but also gave him a big slap on the face. Good ol' Scarlett: even then, she was able to stick up for herself.

"Hey, what was that for!".."Ewwww, I can't believe I kissed a boy!".."Well, I can't believe I kissed a girl! Yuck, what the heck was I thinking?" Scarlett had been Dean's first kiss, and vice versa. She had finally come back into his life.

Back in the present, Dean was wide-eyed. "Scarlett?"

"Hi Dean."


End file.
